


All Is Fair In Blood, Love, And War

by QueenStiles



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe-Future, Lord Hal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStiles/pseuds/QueenStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Hal Yorke Has Taken Over. While An Older Thomas McNair Participates In Werewolf Fights And Other Things Just To Help Himself And A Girl Survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lord Hal

The first time that Hal went out to a werewolf fight in the dirty part of the now vampire populated city, he was surprised at what he saw. The first thing that surprised him was the fact that some vampires were working with the werewolves when they did bets. The only other thing that surprised him- Well, it wasn't a thing. It was a person. Someone that he lived with. Someone who had grown. Someone that somehow lost the puppy look but still managed to keep the innocent persona. Someone that he thought died a long, long time ago.

 

"Thomas."

The werewolf tensed, his back to the Old One but slowly turned around and looked him right in the face as he responded with, "Hal."

"I never thought of you as werewolf fight kind of guy," the vampire said with a small smirk coming to his lips.

"Ya never thought much of me, now did ya, Hal?"

 

The old one continued to smirk but didn't respond to a word that the werewolf said, which seemed to infuriate tom but the young werewolf ignored it and turned to face the girl that was trying to hide in the corner while she was shaking. But what surprised him was the girl suddenly left the arena with a rather large and angry looking vampire who Tom didn't dare mess with. Though in his mind he was basically ripping the guys head off. Turning to face Hal, he glared at the old vampire for about ten minutes. The entire rowdy crowd already silent as everyone watched the two used-to-be-friends. Even though it looked like the werewolf had a lot of things to say to the vampire, he kept his mouth shut and just stared at Hal. The vampire actually squirmed, just a little, not noticeable, but he still squirmed. Under the intense glare that the werewolf had pinned on him and Tom seemed to know exactly what he was doing to the other man. A smirk twisted it's way onto Tom's face. Giving him a look that Hal never thought that the young innocent, puppy like werewolf he used to know could ever have. Finally, without a word, Tom turned around and walked out of the fighting arena. Disappearing from where he had come from at the beginning of the fight.

 

"Lord Hal," a vampire said and shook his shoulder as the Old One continued to stare after the young werewolf.

"Find me that dog," Hal said simply as he stood up and walked out of the fight club.

 

When he got home, Thomas McNair was almost taken by surprise at the weight suddenly thrown into his chest. But it didn't even take him a second before he had his strong arms wrapped around the girl who had her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her skin seemed cold to him but only because he was always warmer than an actual human. Always. Her hands were cold though and so were her arms so Tom made sure to wrap his jacket around her. Anastasia knew that her friend had some dramatic experince at the fight club, he just seemed off. Silent? Yes, he was always silent when he just go home from a fight. But usually he looked a bit beaten up. If the vampires had the decensy to put him against someone who stood the smallest of chances against Tom. Everyone knew that the werewolf was a capable fighter. One that could easily kill many of the vampires that ran the world now a days but he never dared to do such a thing. Afraid that they would hurt his precious Anastasia. She was one of the last humans. Or one of the last ones that were free and alive at the same time.

 

"How did the fight go?" she asked softly, her fingers gently running through the man's short hair.

"There was no fight," Tom responded and gently pushed her away, going to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't happen."

"Why not?"

 

The tone in her voice was slightly accusing. Tom was known for starting fights outside of the actual arena when he went to particpate in the werewolf fights. Anastasia would always have to come to his rescue and save him before something bad happened to him life he was killed or something. The vampires would all love that. If the famous Thomas McNair, werewolf fighter champion, was killed. They would line up for miles and kill him over and over and over again if they could.

 

"There was an unexpected guest," Tom said with a small huff as he drank a glass of water and after a second of having the glass to his lips, the water was gone. Not just because he drank it quickly but because they didn't have a lot of water anymore.

"Who was this unexpeted guest?" Anastasia asked as she crossed her arms. Giving Tom one of those looks that a mother would give to a young child. The look that Tom extremely hated but loved at the same time.

"It was no one important, Ana."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," a new voice said.

 

Instantly, Tom had Anastasia pushed behind him and he stood protectively in front of her. Glaring at the intruder with the same glare that he recieved merely a few hours earlier when they saw each other at the werewolf fights.

 

"Get out of my house you disgusting-"

"Now, now Thomas. There is a lady present."

 

Anastasia glanced bac and forth between Tom and Lord Hal, who grinned at her. Showing off his fangs which made a growl erupt from the werewolf's throat as he glared darkly at the vampire before him. There was no other vampires around. Just Hal. _He must be really stupid_ , Tom thought to himself and Hal chuckled as if he could hear what the werewolf was thinking of him.

 

"But I have to admit it, you did find yourself a beauty," Hal said with a small smirk forming on his lips. Eyeing the human girl that wasn't as hidden as Tom would of liked her to be at that particular moment.

"Don't touch her," Tom snarled at him with a dark glare.

 

Hal managed to keep the smirk on his lips and resist the urge he had to squirm yet again under the wolf's intense glare and settled again with just glaring back at the man who used to be his friend. Well, sort of friend. Anastasia was confused and both men knew it. Hal could hear her heartbeat, hear her blood flowing through the pretty little body of her's. And, to be honest, he wanted to bite her. Or maybe just take her away from Tom and have her all to himself. _Or torture Tom with her_ , he thought to himself and another smirk came to his lips as he thought about all the things her could possibly do to the young wolf using the girl. When Tom moved to try and get out of the situation, or, at least, shove Anastasia away and hold Hal back while she ran, Hal flashed right in front of him. A small smirk on his lips.

 

"Aw, I thought we were friends, Thomas," Hal said with a small smirk coming to his lips.

"Ya thought wrong, Hal," the werewolf responded and the way he said it reminded the vampire of when they were actual friends and Tom would be disappointed in him whenever he broke his habit and drank blood.

"Thomas," Hal said in a different tone of voice that had the werewolf tense and the vampire smirked at the reaction. "Give me the girl," he said and ganced over the wolf's shoulder. His green gaze was met with a hazel one as the girl ducked behind Tom so that Hal couldn't see her at all.

"Never in your bloody life," Tom growled out and this sounded like an actual anibalistic growl.

"Very well," Hal said with a small smirk and suddenly everything went black for Tom.

 

Hours later, Tom was in a bedroom in a rather large mansion. Restrained to a bed. Not only that but the bed was inside a cage, like the one that he would go into all those years ago when he was living with Annie. When he had George to go through the whole thing with him. The thought of his old friend's made Tom feel like crying even though he couldn't even open his eyes. At that moment, on the other side of the rather large mansion, Hal was in his own room with the little human girl curled up in his bed. Surprisingly, he didn't attack her at all and he didn't dare bite her. The Old One just sat in a chair, staring at the girl's face as she slept peacefully in his bed. What he said earlier o Tom was actually true. She was beautiful. She had long auburn hair that went just past her shoulders, wide hazel eyes, and pale skin. She wasn't that short but she wasn't tall at all. More like average height. Though she was shorter than both Tom and Hal. As he stared at her, Hal didn't even notice that he was suddenly right next to her until he tried to move even closer and ran into the edge of the bed. Glancing over at where he had been a few seconds before, on the other side of the room, he lowered his gaze to the sleeping girl once again. Hungry started to gnaw at him like if he didn't get something to eat then the hunger would eat him. He slowly began to kiss the girl's shoulder and, even though she was asleep, the girl shifted a little bit. Hal smirked a bit as he kissed closer and closer to her neck, his eyes turning black and his fangs coming out as he got closer and closer. finally he was to his favorite spot. A little bit below behind the girl's ear, where it would be hard to notice the mark if you were standing face to face with the girl. He opened his mouth and- A scream echoed throughout the entire mansion. The Old One instantly stood up and walked out of his own room, quickly going to where the young werewolf that used to be his friend was held.


	2. I Was Your Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal enjoys tormenting Tom in more then one way but Tom asks him that one question that he never actually wanted to answer. Why he was doing all of it.

                Tom’s entire body was shaking, his bones cracking and shifting into different places, his heart beat getting a lot faster than normal. His finger nails grew into claws and his canines grew into fangs. All this happened while Hal stood back and watched. A small smirk forming on his lips as he watched the entire thing, something that he used to see every month when he would help the boy get to a safe place to change. The werewolf slowly gazed over to vampire and a growl erupted from his throat, his senses on high. Even for a werewolf. 

            “Calm down, Thomas,” the Old One said calmly and smirked a little bit more. He got another growl in response. “It’s not like I’m going to kill you or anything. Keep you in a cage until you give up on begging for mercy, maybe.” The wolf’s large body collided with the bars and a snarl ripped through the creature’s throat. Hal continued to antagonize him just for his amusement.

            “Tom?” Two pairs of eyes looked over in the direction of the voice and there was the girl. She didn’t look scared of the wolf but she did look scared. Scared of Hal? Or scared of the situation? In a mere second the Old One was in front of the girl.

            “Thomas is a little busy right now. Let me take you back to bed,” he said with a small smirk coming to his lips.

Every single time he got closer to the girl, the wolf’s growls got louder and more threatening. Hal knew that werewolves didn’t remember anything about their human lives when they changed. So why was Thomas so protective of her even when he was a wolf? Ignoring the wolf and its threatening noises, Hal scooped the girl up into his arms. Anastasia opened her mouth to scream but she didn’t get a chance because Hal did something to make her pass out. Whether it was a pressure point or not, no one would ever know.

            The next morning there was complete silence in the mansion but Tom was awake and lying in bed. A fresh change of clothes thrown into the corner of the cage from when some vampire came and threw them at him. Though it would be a good idea to actually put them on instead of being naked in a cage where everyone who walked in could see him and stare at him. Hopefully Hal would leave him alone but then the young werewolf began to worry about Anastasia. What had Hal done with her? Glancing at the clothes, he debated for about twenty minutes whether or not he should go and get the clothes to change into. After another ten minutes of staying underneath the blankets, he stood up and quietly walked over.

            “You should really get dressed. There’s going to be ladies in the mansion any second and I don’t want them having any nightmares once they leave.”

            Looking over the Old One, the wolf let a threatening growl rumble through his chest but the other man seemed unfazed by the action. Ignoring the other man in the room, Tom picked up the clothes and pulled them on. The clothes fit pretty well and it was a bit weird. Like he knew exactly what size he was and what clothes he would be comfortable in. Then again he did live with Hal for many years and he probably knew a lot more about the werewolf then he would let on to anyone else.

            “What do you want you filthy-” Again Hal cut him off.

            “Language Thomas. I though McNair tried to make sure you were a gentleman.”

            “That doesn’t apply to filthy vampires,” the werewolf spit out.

            “Then I guess I don’t have to be respectful to you, _dog_ ,” the vampire said in the same tone.

            Tom let a small growl come from his chest and he glared at the other man darkly, going back to where the bed was in the cage. A small snicker escaped the Old One when he realized how much he was bugging him and that if he wasn’t in the cage, he would probably try to stake Hal. The vampire quietly watched the werewolf as he sat on the bed, eyes closed with his back pressed against the wall. It was interesting to see just how grown up Tom had become through the years that Hal had avoided seeing him at all. It was easier to avoid the werewolf then he expected but most of it had to do with the fact that he had the werewolf’s almost killed off completely. And the ones that were still alive, most of them, anyways, participated in werewolf fights and were kept track of. So how did he miss Tom? Knowing the young werewolf he probably would have done something to cause trouble just to cause problems for Hal.

            Looking at Tom closer, Hal finally took in a bit more of his appearance. The werewolf’s hair was still short but it wasn’t the buzz cut that he used to have and he had this slightly angry yet slightly sad look on his face. He was still well muscled but he looked older, a bit older than he should look for his young age. Unlike the vampire, the young werewolf actually changed quite a bit since they last saw each other.

            “What are you staring at?” Tom’s lowered voice came from the corner he was in and Hal looked over at him, a small smirk forming on his lips.

            “What? I can’t look at you?” the Old One asked innocently and Tom bit his lower lip like he used to do when Hal had those moments like this. But this one was different. He was Lord Hal now and would always be Lord Hal now. Nothing could ever change that. And nothing would be the same between the two of them ever again. Even if Hal or Tom wanted it to go back to that way once and a while.

            “No,” the McNair said after a few minutes of silence and sent the vampire one of the intense looks that managed to make Hal squirm every single time he found himself on the receiving end of the look. But it seemed to make Tom smile a little bit, it was funny how he could get the most feared vampire to squirm with just one look.

            “Who made up that rule?” the vampire lord asked with a raised eyebrow and one of his famous smirks. A small chuckle escaping his lips when he noticed the young werewolf’s reaction to him.

The two of them were master at making each other feel uncomfortable.

            “What do you want?” Tom asked after another long and awkward period of silence that he didn’t want to happen ever again.

            “You’re my friend, Thomas,” he said simply and the look he received was one that always haunted him. One he saw a million time. Tom stared up at him sadly with his wide brown eyes looking like a puppy that was just kicked in the stomach even though he didn’t do anything to deserve it. The exact same look that he said would haunt people forever whenever they would try to kill Tom.

            “I _was_ your friend, Hal.”

The way Tom said those few words made Hal feel like he had a thousand stakes had just been jammed into his heart.


End file.
